The invention relates to a torsional vibration damper, particularly for a clutch plate of a motor vehicle friction clutch.
Already known from German published specification No. 31 47 717 is a torsional vibration damper for the clutch plate of a motor vehicle friction clutch which comprises, in apertures in an input part rotatable about the rotation axis of the clutch and in an output part rotatable in relation to the input part, coil springs which couple the input part and the output part to each other in torsionally elastic manner. The coil springs have a cylindrical contour and are wound from wire material of a constant wire diameter. In order to achieve a progressive spring characteristic, each of the coil springs has at least two successive turns of different pitch height or lead. In this way, the spring force increases progressively with increasing spring travel. With minimal angle of relative rotation between input and output parts, therefore, the spring force is small while it increases over-proportionally at a relatively large angle of relative rotation.
The invention is directed towards provision of a particularly economically produced torsional vibration damper, particularly for motor vehicle clutches, which uses progressive springs.